


Twin Marks

by ForFucksSakeJim



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: M/M, Soulmate AU, blame the zukka chat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:13:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24548188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForFucksSakeJim/pseuds/ForFucksSakeJim
Summary: “How will I know?”His fingers softly tracing the swirls, radiating a heat all of their own. His mother hummed softly, looking down at him with soft eyes. Zuko continued, “How will I know that it’s them?”
Relationships: Sokka/Zuko (Avatar)
Comments: 9
Kudos: 611





	Twin Marks

**Author's Note:**

> As someone who’s shipped Zukka since like ‘07 can I just say how happy I am that this is mainstream now?

Sokka knew only one thing about his soulmate. They were fire nation. The deep red swirls and the gold markings that caught the sun in angles that set his skin on fire. And oh did he love it. He imagined all kinds of scenarios on how they would meet. When the war was over and he traveled north, no longer afraid of the fire nation navy attacking them. His dreams filled with a tall beauty and long hair and eyes like the sun. 

Zuko knew his soulmate was from the water tribes. A fact of his life that his father made clear he did not approve of. They always married in the fire nation, to not to was as taboo as speaking out of turn at council meetings. His mother and uncle were supportive of him, reclaiming stories from family on the joy they felt when meeting their soulmate. 

Zuko loved his soulmark, loved the way it seemed to glow in the light of the moon; briefly wondering if like him, his soulmate was a bender. Fire and water, a wonderful combination. 

He remembered one conversation that seemed a life time ago. One with his mother as they sat by the turtle duck pond. The sun setting and their belly’s full from dinner as they enjoyed the quiet evening together. 

* * *

_ “How will I know?” He asked, watching in fascination as his soul mark began to glow with the rise of the moon. It was his favorite part about the evening. His fingers softly tracing the swirls, radiating a heat all of their own. His mother hummed softly, looking down at him with soft eyes. Zuko continued, “How will I know that it’s them?”  _

_ His mother smiled and brought him close to her, “You’ll feel the pull from the other and your marks will begin to glow. It’ll feel like you two are the only ones in the world.” She spoke, almost sadly. Zuko never knew her to be sad.  _

_ “Was is it like that when you met Father?” He asked, almost afraid of the answer. His father wasn’t a very affectionate man and it was hard for him to even imagine him feeling such emotions.  _

_ “It was.” She spoke truthly. We were young when we met Zuko. Only a few years older than you. Your father was a very different man back then.” Zuko was silent, wondering how old he would be when he met his soulmate.  _

_ He certainly didn’t think he would be banished and scarred when he did. _

* * *

He kept his soulmark covered since his banishment, finding his soulmate wasn’t important anymore. Not as important as tracking down the avatar to restore his honor. But when that boy rushed him he felt it. 

And Sokka did too. Felt the world freeze around him and his soul mark burned brighter than it ever had. Zuko’s eyes drawn to it, could feel his own burn too. They slowly approached and Zuko‘s hand removed the red band that covered his soul mark. 

Zuko thought the only important thing to him would be restoring his honor by capturing the avatar. He didn’t expect to find his soulmate along the way. And he certainly didn’t expect himself to join the avatar, a whole new mission in his mind. 

Help the avatar and help him restore balance to the world by helping them defeat his father and take the throne for himself. And maybe it was a plus that his soul mate was super cute. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I hope y’all enjoyed   
> Comments and kudos give me the will to live   
> Come bother me on tumblr @ forfuckssakejim


End file.
